


100 days

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: 100 days anniversary, Drabble, Implications, M/M, Sensual and fluffy, myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: It's been 100 days since they started dating. They made plans to celebrate with the little bit of free time they were awarded.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sensual Myungjin ahead. If you're not into that turn around now. It doesn't go further than implications. 
> 
> Celebrating 100 days is really an important anniversary or so manhwa has taught me. SO this is actually hella late but no one else did it. And I needed an excuse to make this happen. I only ship Myungjin so no kiddies in this fic except in passing.

The children were gone ‘practicing late’ leaving only Jinwoo and Myungjun in the dorm. They would be alone all night as every excuse would be made to make sure they had as much privacy as they could be afforded. Tonight was a special night, it marked of the night of Jinwoo and Myungjun’s hundredth day as a couple. 

To celebrate they had worked even harder to get a tiny squeeze of schedule free time, even a few hours was enough for them. It wasn’t often that they got any together instead making due with the moments they could steal when no one was looking during schedules or in the dorm just before sleeping. But for tonight they had made plans. 

Nestled into the couch facing each other Jinwoo swallowed dryly as soft fingers trailed over his jawline. He could feel his heart beating a mile a minute underneath the loose tank he was wearing his only other clothing his boxers. The way Myungjun was looking at him assured him that the sight was appreciated even if it was a common one around the dorm. 

“I love you.” Myungjun murmured, fingers still tracing the ash blonde’s jaw with tender care. On the couch one of the his bared knees was nestled between Jinwoo’s, his other hand resting on the blonde’s exposed thigh using it as leverage to lean over him. Their eyes locked and to Myungjun if felt like time was almost standing still, only moving in small slips of movement or with the mewls Jinwoo wasn’t trying to hold back. He wanted to hear more of them as his fingers kneaded the strong muscles beneath them, thumb finally reaching soft lips. Myungjun could feel his temperature raise with the intensity of the look that got him. It made his heart beat faster coloring his cheeks as blood pooled in other places. He leaned in further capturing the ash blonde’s lips with his own.

It was far from their first kiss, which had been a timid press of lips that ended quickly. Fundamentally it was different from their second kiss, which had been one stolen in a moment of behind the scenes passion. It had tasted like make-up and something worth chasing after. It was softer than their third kiss that had been a rough exploration of tongues trying to find something to hold on to. This was different, deeper and full of feelings brimming over. Their lips were moving as one slowly against each other, with just the right amount of pressure.

Jinwoo pulled back for air shifting slightly, his dark eyes following his hand as it began the long trek of exploration over the brunette’s tank top. Fingers pausing to feel the lean muscles underneath as it snaked it's way downward. He tore his eyes away though to press his hungry lips against plump ones. Myungjun tasted like the tea they and been drinking earlier, with a hint of spiciness that couldn’t be described. It was addicting.

“Jinwoo…” Myungjun whimpered as the blonde bit his lip, tongue smoothing over it just as quickly. The brunette’s hand that had been on a smooth cheek drifted around a tender neck, lingering touches in it’s wake. Finally when it reached it’s destination the fingers tangled in short strands of hair pulling a low moan from occupied lips. He brought himself up on his knees leaning down into the kiss while drawing the other up with the hold on his hair. Free fingers began drifting over the bared thigh, ghosting fingertips over the tight boxers and beyond towards his goal. His hand paused at the hem of a thin tank rubbing the material between his fingers. He felt a twitch between his own thighs at the thought of what was underneath. He moved the hem up with his fingers dragging them against smooth skin climbing upward. 

Jinwoo started mewling again between nips and licks retaliated against plump sensitive lips. His own hand slid up under the thin layer of clothing that had been keeping him from heated skin. It was warm against his fingers tips as he traced them upwards, counting the seconds in his head when the brunette pulled back staring down at him. Dark eyes were hungrily taking the in sights tan fingers were revealing as if it were a treasure. It made Jinwoo feel shy as the heat between them was growing and the tightness of his boxers was beckoning for attention, straining evident. "Myungjun" The name felt heavy on his lips as he felt the fingers on his abs begin to explore further taking his shirt with them, long tan fingers still tangled in his hair. His own hand hadn't stopped in it's quest currently meandering over tan skin.

"Jinwoo... I don't want to hurt you." Myungjun was leaning down again body shifting to press his knee further between them. His eyes were wide with hunger as he further exposed the blonde's abs. The heat between them building further as their bodies collided. 

"Don't stop." Jinwoo moaned as their bodies aligned perfectly and he pulled Myungjun's lips back to his own. He wanted this. The movie they were watching before was still playing in the background but he couldn't have cared. Right now he had Myungjun in front of him, eyes filled with love and hunger. That was better than any movie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Innocence was lost, to implications.
> 
> I'm trying a new style of writing. So far I kind of hate it. It's hard to write.  
> It's also really hard not to write Jinwoo in first person. That's almost more than half the reason this won't get finished.


End file.
